


Light

by Pommochi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pommochi/pseuds/Pommochi
Summary: Reiner was ready to end his life, but in his last moments, you appear like a light in the shadows.Warnings: Attempt of suicide[HEAVY SPOILERS OF SEASON 4, EPISODE 3]
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This pseud will be dedicated for AOT stories! Also, I'm not quite sure if this concept was already written before me, please warn me if it has.
> 
> A/N 2: Lets say the room he is in the scene are Reiner's chambers.

Reiner sat in the chair of his room, readying himself to what he was about to do. His mental state was in shackles, and honestly, he just wanted to rest in peace, be it in heaven or hell. Grabbing the firearm's barrel, he placed it on the insides of his mouth, his tongue lapping discontented with the little space left, stopping his mind before he could regret the choices he's made. **Take a deep breath, and pull the trigg-**

_Thud!_

A soft punch in the wall behind him brough Reiner to his senses, yet he wasn't prepared for the voice that came next:

_“...Damn it! I've got to do something...”_

Falco's voice echoed on his head like a chorus, reaching for the faint voice in the back of Reiner's head, making him feel bad for coming to such a state. He was frozen, and while saliva bribbled down the barrel in his mouth, the warrior's head ached with many kind of thoughts. Even after that, he still wanted to rest. He still wanted to die. To carelessly throw his life out of the window, because it didn't matter, to anyone, it didn't. No one really cared, Reiner couldn't recall the last time someone asked him _"Are you okay?"_ or if anyone even bothered to start a conversation with him. It hurt. This is the only choice, the only way both sides will gain something, _**he just wanted to rest, was that ask too much**_

Apparently yes, as the future seemed to have something reserved for him in his last moments.

_“Reiner, are you in there? Zeke wanted to know if yo-”_

Reiner's eyes widened so much he thought they'd pop out at any second. You froze, _while he felt petrified_ , the door was only halfway open, and the papers on your hands fell to the floor as your hand went slack with shock, for a moment, all the two could do was to stare into eachothers eyes, until yours drifted down to Reiner's hand, whose still was on the trigger, and you let out a shaky breath.

_Were you going to run? Were you disgusted of him? How was he going to explain this to you? Was there even something to explain? **How could he forget the most valued person of his life?**_

His line of thought was cut by your foot, _you were approaching him._ Looking up to his eyes, Reiner tried to read the emotions swimming on your eyes, they looked... warmer now that you were close, filled with worry and care, like a kind mother once their child has broken her favorite flower pot, checking on her son rather than scolding him for breaking the valued item.

Reiner couldn't stop you from getting close, his mind kept drifting away, wishing he could disappear- until your delicate hands were placed above his, and he had to stop himself from leaning on your warmth. You took the firearm from his grasp, letting it fall on the floor and shoving it away with your feet, not only once glancing down at it, never breaking eye contact with the titan-shifter, letting him know he was the priority here. Your hand flew to your pocket, coming back with a white handkerchief, kindly cleaning the saliva that had escaped his mouth and travelled down his jaw, all while caressing his left cheek with your gentle thumb; And he briefly, just slightly leaned on your touch. Once done, you tugged on his hand, trying to make him stand up, but Reiner couldn't move, he really couldn't, _you weren't really here, right? He was just imagining things, it's all a image made by his mind, a hallucination-_

“Reiner.”

Your voice softly called, and he could feel the shadows clinging on his heart and mind recoilling in fear, finally managing to meet your eyes again. You smiled at him, cradling his head with your soft hands, resting it against your collarbone and caressing his tresses. He still couldn't move, in that moment all of his tiredness came crashing down upon his shoulders, and suddenly, he really felt like falling asleep in you, taking in your soothing warmth and soft breathing. His ears were filled with your soft spokens _"It's okay, I'm here now"_ and honestly, he couldn't feel any better, for once, someone showed up to help.

“Reiner, can you get up for me?”

He flinched at your request, and before you could regret asking, he was slowly rising from the chair, one that creaked in protest once he was fully removed. The only problem was, all his body felt numb, Reiner's frame falling tiredly against your smaller one, resting his aching limbs against you, all he wanted now was to rest his pain away. You were surprised when he came crashing down on your own body, having to step back a couple of times before you actually managed to hold him in place; Eyeing his face on your shoulder filled your insides with sadness, the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes tightly shut felt strangely melancholic, your hand holding his upper half caressed his back, the other running gently through his scalp once again.

“Let's get you cleaned up, okay? I'm right here, I'll take care of you.”

Reiner gave you a faint nod and you turned, letting him still lean on your frame for support, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He followed you through the house like a sad puppy, holding onto you like he'd shatter if he let go, you turned back to him once you both reached the bathroom, “Can you disrobe for me? I'll grab you a change of clean clothes, don't worry, I won't take long.” He nodded, this time with a little more intensity than the last times, and you smiled warmly at him, stepping away to provide him some privacy.

He was just getting shed of his pants when he heard speaking on his bedroom door, _were someone else here to check on him? Why?_ His mind attempted to drift away again, but he quickly shook it away, not wanting to burden you more than he already was. The front door was slowly shut, and he heard footsteps getting close to his location, eyeing the bathroom door expectantly, and with no surprise, you were the one to open it.

“I was lucky Zeke came here asking for you, he gladly accepted my request to provide you the rest of the day off, he worries for you.” You explained while rolling up your sleeves, beginning to shower him, fingers running through his mound of rough scarred flesh, cleaning the dirt settled on his skin. After a silent moment, you spoke again, blabbering about nothing in particular, something Reiner appreciated dearly, how you shooed the awkward silence away, you had no idea how much effect your voice had on him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel bad for you, stuck in here having to take care of his _mediocre_ _grown ass adult._

You seemed to quickly pick up on his regret, cupping his face with your hands, “Hey, it's okay. You were there for me when I needed too, let me do this for you.” That's all you needed to say before tears started falling freely from his eyes. Reiner cried his heart out onto you, in a time being that he though wouldn't end, you never left, not only once.

_ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ_

_That's right, the day he and the others were chosen to inherit the titan powers, you were the one in the group who didn't get one. And while that were good for your life, you were imensely upset that you no longer would be needed in the training, and would be dispatched, not being able to see them again._

_Reiner did his best to comfort you that day, and soon enough the rest of the group were saying reassuring words to you, that you'd certainly see eachothers again, go out to drink like they all promised they would._

_He was so grateful you weren't going to possess a life full of regret of a titan-shifter, you'd live safe in Marley! You were always watching as they tested the titans powers, Zeke had picked you up once, lifting his long arm to the sky as you clung to his fingers, Reiner felt a bit jealous but seeing you excited to watch the whole land from the highest spot of Marley made him feel fuzzy inside, wanting to make you happy himself._

_Because everything was worth in the end when you came running to him and embraced his torso, looking up at him with big eyes full of tears and your "Welcome home!" call, smiling as he spun you around, forever grateful for making it back home,_ **_to you._ **

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

He came back from his daydream, glancing down at you, currently drying every skin of his body with a towel, tugging on his hand once again and he got the hint to follow you out of the bathroom. As he sat down on the bed, you dried his shoulders and hair, supposely the places you couldn't reach when he was standing up. In many other occasions, he would have felt prideful for that, except now Reiner couldn't really feel anything.

He looked up at you, and you met his eyes with a tilt of your head, the ends of your lips forming another warm smile he would gladly bask into. Subconsciously, Reiner moved for the first time that evening, wrapping his naked arms around your figure and resting his face on your collarbone, closing his eyes and comfortably nuzzling you. And again you responded positively, hugging his shoulders and enveloping him on your scent, whispering sweet words of reassurance on his ear. He did protest a little when you attempted to step away, that until you patted the bundle of folded clothes next to him he noticed, _oh, I'm still naked, sorry._

You dressed him carefully for bed, sitting beside him looking out the barred window, hues of dark orange and blue simultaneously painting your skin as you watched the sun set. Soon enough it was nighttime, you battled with your lids, trying to keep them up and far from bringing you sleepness ㅡ the total opposite was happening to Reiner, no matter how much time he remained down, sleep wouldn't come; He decided to settle in watching your gentle movements, until you appeared tired of him and left.

Though, that never came.

Rather, you reached for his hand and placed it on your lap, drawing random patterns on the skin of his fingers and palm with your own. He watched as you started to write letters on his palm, it took a second until he noticed you were writting a phase.

_I a m g l a d I c a m e i n t i m e._

His eyes shot up to yours, and after a silentful pause, the warrior embraced you in the tighest grip, but you didn't flinch a muscle. He was crying freely again, hiccuping and sobbing in a silent plea, wordlessly mumbling _please, please don't leave me. I need help._

“It's okay, I'll be always by your side from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Author/Rambles) A/R: Shame me all you want, my kink is to hold the character I love and kiss their tears away ..(ﾉ´ з `)ノ ~♡♡
> 
> A/R 2: This may have been strangely cheesy... can't blame me tho I'm heads over heels for Reiner fr I just wanna hug him forever bro ♡(-ω-、)


End file.
